Working Together - Thomas 1 (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Here is the sixth song in Thomas 1 (PlayStation 1) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Houdini the Magician - Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Betilla the Fairy - Molly the Yellow Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Bzzit - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Electoons - Coaches (from Thomas and Friends) *Tarayzan - Stanley the Silver Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Musician - James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Joe - Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Mr. Dark - Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Antitoons - Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) (from Thomas and Friends) *Moskito - The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) *Livingstones - Troublesome Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) *Hunters - Troublesome Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) *Photographer - Boco the Green Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Dark Rayman - Evil Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Mr. Sax - Gobbo the Goblin (from Noddy) *Mr. Stone - Sly the Goblin (from Noddy) (with his goblins as an extra) *Space Mama - Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) (with Flotsam and Jetsam, who are the two pirates) *Mr. Skops - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan and Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland) (with Mr. Smee and Tick Tock as extras) *Rayman's Instructor - Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) *and more Transcript *Men: Way up into the mountain, Hear the rumble and chuff, Wheels grinding and growling, and funnels puff, Got to, got to work harder, shift that slate, Got to, got to go faster, Can't be late, Here we come, up the hill, There we go, what a thrill. *All: Ho, ha, he, hey! *Chorus: Working together. *Men: Yeah, yeah! *Chorus: Rocking and rolling. *All: Ho! *Chorus: lifting and loading. *All: Hey! *Chorus: Blue Mountain Quarry. *Men: Yeah, yeah! *Chorus: Pulling and pushing. *All: Ho! *Chorus: Heaving and hauling. *All: Hey! *Men: Clanking into the coupling, cargo ready to roll, Wheels whizzing and whirring, pull that load, Working through to the sunset, every day, Trying hard to be useful, Hey, Hey, Hey! Here we come, up the hill, There we go, what a thrill *All: Ho, ha, he, hey! *Chorus: Working together. *Men: Yeah, yeah! *Chorus: Rocking and rolling. *All: Ho! *Chorus: lifting and loading. *All: Hey! *Chorus: Blue Mountain Quarry. *Men: Yeah, yeah! *Chorus: Pulling and pushing. *All: Ho! *Chorus: Heaving and hauling. *All: Hey! *Chorus: Working together. *Men: Yeah, yeah! *Chorus: Rocking and rolling. *All: Ho! *Chorus: lifting and loading. *All: Hey! *Chorus: Blue Mountain Quarry. *Men: Yeah, yeah! *Chorus: Pulling and pushing *All: Ho! *Chorus: Heaving and hauling. *All: Hey! *Chorus: Working together. *Men: Yeah, yeah! *Chorus: Rocking and rolling. *All: Ho! *Chorus: lifting and loading. *All: Hey! *Chorus: Blue Mountain Quarry. *Men: Yeah, yeah! *Chorus: Pulling and pushing, *All: Ho! *Chorus: Heaving and hauling. *All: Hey! Category:Julian Bernardino